wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pro-Lick
Shill Me or a News Corp. account hacker Page/site Formatting I havent noticed anything --Mutopis 18:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :: If you go into "My Preferences" and scroll down, you'll come to a pair of radio buttons under the heading "Site Layouts." Choose MonoBook. That's the "classic" wikiality look and it will get rid of all the oogly formatiness. --Atenea del Sol 16:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Immediate Banning Now User 96.61.76.117 and AreYouGoingToEatThatNuke? Needs to be banned now --Mutopis 21:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Tom Cruise OK, I just rolled back a bit of vandalism purporting to be the Church of Scientology Legal Department on the Tom Cruise page. It's my understanding that Wikiality is a bastion of free speech, but all the same I'd rather not subject Dauno to unnecessary lawsuits or anything. Opinion, please.... --Atenea del Sol 15:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Free Speech, Satire, Fair Use: *http://www.skeptictank.org/gen3/gen01835.htm *http://www.xenu.net/ *http://www.law.cornell.edu/uscode/html/uscode17/usc_sec_17_00000107----000-.html Mutopis :: Oh, good. That's what I was hoping to hear. --Atenea del Sol 14:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, Mutopis. The summary version is that as long as someone isn't copying and pasting an entire article or uploading the complete happy birthday song, there's nothing to be concerned about other than blocking the idiot making the legal threats.--Pro-Lick 02:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Trustedness I accept your challenge --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 17:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Trusted Members I'm not sure we've formally met. I'm Dann135. I've been a member of The Wikiality since 2008 and have made my own special mark on the site. I would like to become part of your trusted members list. Feel free to take a look at my ages and speak with my respected colleague Atenea del sol. She among ohers can vouch for me. I hope we can work together in the near future, -Dann135 --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 22:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Note to self, allowing Dann135's self addition to trusted users because of it's innate Colbertiness and the fear photo requested.Pro-Lick 20:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Oily enough for ya? Or does it need more? --Atenea del Sol 16:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :It will have to do until we can pump oil through the tubes.--Pro-Lick 05:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Everyone's gone! I feel disoriented. Whose in charge? And why was I voted to replace WTVEDDB? Ace-o-aces 08:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : OK, I surrender. Make me WTVEDDB if you want to. Anything to get some movement on the front page! --Atenea del Sol 14:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm more of a last resort of charginess. I'm attempting to turn Atenea into beer-drinking TValoholic donut. If it works, the front page should change soon. It could use more oil. Spills are so underrated.--Pro-Lick 07:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ILoveGWB I looked at that bear video and the bear sings an anti-Obama song. Why is that bad?-- 00:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :First, I love your name and I'm reviewing your other contributions. Second, bears hate America and therefore love Obama. The video is clearly anti-Colbert propaganda that tries to distort truthiness. If I find it anywhere else on the site, I'll remove it and block the user until I have a chance to review the users other contributions and assess whether they can be trusted to provide group bondage.--Pro-Lick 00:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not I Love GWB, but I do love GWB.-- 01:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) 2009 Truthies Don't forget to vote! Today's the last day, but if only three people have voted by midnight tonight, I'm extending the deadline. 2009 Truthiness Awards -Atenea del Sol 16:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question - WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer Do you know what happened to WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer? He was my beurocrat, and he seems to have dropped off the map. --Atenea del Sol 14:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :No, it's been asked before and I still haven't heard anything from him either. I suppose you can try searching for him and see if his name turns up on some other sites. It does look like he just dropped off all of a sudden which seems unusual for him. Might be worth trying ColbertNation (he had post there as WatchTV), see if anybody knows him on there. I just posted this.--Pro-Lick 05:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :: How very odd. Since you're a Mr. Modman, then, could you possibly put a link to the '09 Truthies on the front page, so that more people can nominate stuff? --Atenea del Sol 17:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Continued here.--Pro-Lick 06:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: I can't believe you nominated me to replace WTVEDDB in 2010! I'm so not an uber-nerd.... But I'm honoured! --Atenea del Sol 20:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The Oath of Truthiness Wikiality.com Home Office I started a new page, Wikiality.com Home Office. I was hoping to make it like a virtual "office" which means we can basically use it however we please. Post your ideas on the talk page, or just start editing. Enjoy!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:44, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Polls Are Back Up And Working! Hurray!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:03, 26 December 2008 (UTC) So, What's going on With .net? Any word yet on that Admin over there?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:10, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Nothing new. Feel free to bomb it with campaign and .com stuff. Whois says its alive for another year.--Pro-Lick 19:24, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::How long will this site (.com) be alive for!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::July 2009. I know he was trying to get .net to merge with this. It's apparently making him (uno?) money, so unless that ends it will probably live until the Colbert/Stewart empire collapses.--Pro-Lick 19:41, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Hey! Don't know if you're still around, but it seems some asshole is messing with wikiality.net. Do you need help over there?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:35, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Some assholes are constantly messing with it. I try on and off to limit it, but there seem to be some (or a lot) automated wiki spam engines out there and I don't have enough powers on that site to do anything permanent about it (like a spam plugin blacklist) and it seems the original site maker has left it. :If you want to give something a try, feel free. If you know the source IP ranges for the wowgold/powerleveling crap, that would help. I've blocked off probably 3/4 of China already and I'm still getting China spam. :I'd be more active here, but I'm trying to have an impact on the non-it-getters of the Internets (wiki.answers.com being my present focus because it shows up a lot in search results).--Pro-Lick 00:08, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Have you tried talking to Wikia about blocks? They seem to have all the pertinent stuff. Maybe a bot?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:40, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::wikiality.net isn't on wikia. It's running it's own site, and even if I wanted to, I don't have sysop authority for the site to redirect it to wikia. I might ask anyway just to see if any wiki experts have suggestions.--Pro-Lick 04:46, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, sorry. They gave me some good advice and help here. I have an account over there, if you give me some super powers I can help you clean up.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:15, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Just an FYI: I went through and blanked a bunch of pages. All that needs to be done is to delete the following pages; ::::::Special:Longpages #5-431, 437-612 ::::::and Special:Shortpages #1-1458 ::::::Also, I created a category called "Stay or Go?" for pages I wasn't sure about. ::::::Hope that doesn't mess anything up. If there's anything else you need me to do, let me know.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:44, 5 October 2008 (UTC) The PNAC changes clothes Have you seen/heard about this?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:04, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :I can say it sounds familiar and the BS detector in my head went off once I read the full name. Looking to fill it out some more? I discovered another republican front org today and I can add that as a page and link the 2 together, though CNAS seems more like one of those long-term pseudo think-tanks.--Pro-Lick 00:45, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::I haven't been able to do too much since my back went kaput. You are welcome to work your magic if you wish! I'd also like to hear about this new other alt, so give it it's new page, or consolidate the two, whichever you feel is best.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:02, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'm typing this after turning my chair around, undoing the armrests, and now it's an ergonomic leaning forward belly rest chair. My upper back seems to be working more initially, so I'm not sure if that will help, and you'll choke yourself if you fall asleep. Added Coalition for a Democratic Workplace, Wachovia_Corp. I'll try to liberate the CNAS from wordiness later.--Pro-Lick 17:37, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Mine is a lower back (tailbone) issue, so I don't know if that will work. I'm looking forward to reading your new tubes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:53, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Poll Idea? Don't know how you'd word it exactly, but I wonder if there's a way to measure the biggest "I want to be VP" sell-out move. Crist got engaged, Pawlenty cut his mullet, Romney plays "get the liberal" all over the TeeVee. On the Dem side, it seems like the main way of marking your interest in the VP slot is to loudly declare your disinterest, so maybe all of them are sell-outs? I don't know. But if Richardson shaves the beard, I'll know something's up. And I'll be so disappointed - it actually kinda works for him. --thisniss 18:05, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Good material for a post 4th poll. May even get a few more antics to poll about.--Pro-Lick 21:22, 4 July 2008 (UTC) The Poll Question You Just Posted There was only one vote (yours?) so I changed the spelling on the first choice. If you don't want to re-vote, I can change the page back.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:04, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Yesterday (June 23) Poll FYI: I actually posted that on a forum to see if it would get hits. Looks like we got a few.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:31, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :I noticed the count was way up. Very impressive. The shills will smile down upon you today.--Pro-Lick 18:22, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::I thought your phrasing was hilarious! I had to share with the tubes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:30, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Have you heard of these guys? InfraGard? You probably have, since you're the expert on all things corporate and sleazy...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:37, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :No. That does make them sound hot though.--Pro-Lick 14:46, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Reganomics or Reaganomics? Just checking if you misspelled his holiness' name in the poll...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:31, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :I probably did. The link is red. I've been infected with a commie link virus. Will seek VA medical attention.--Pro-Lick 22:42, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::WRMC FTW!--22:50, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Voting For 2007 Truthys Is Now Open Voting is now open!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:24, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Will vote soon. I have to poll my constituents.--Pro-Lick 21:33, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Need Your Corporate Shill Expertise I started a spoof ad for a movie that parodies Ken Burns' The War, called The Storm. But I ran into a research problem. The New Orleans' school system has been taken over by voucher schools (charter schools) but I have been able to find only one name for the 22 companies scavanging that government teat. Can you help me find the name of the biggest education company in New Orleans? Thanks. :P.S. I have yet to receive any new info on your email...sorry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:42, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm looking.--Pro-Lick 20:19, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you, btw, the one company I could find was called K.I.P.P.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:31, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::The biggest teat appears to be contracting for rebuilding new "modular" schools and temporary building space for the schools. FEMA pays for all of it through the "Recovery District", which is just the rebranded public school district while it rebuilds. Still looking for a company. Appears a lot of the education is done via universities and foundations, many of which seem to have religious names.--Pro-Lick 22:05, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Hmm...I was trying to avoid building construction, which seemed to me to be a bit Tammany Hall, so 18th century, so already done before. I was looking for companies like Blackwater, companies on the cutting edge of Italian-style corporate-fascism with a 21st century, technology-dependent American twist. Companies I originally was going to include were: Exxon and Dubai Ports World. But rejected them because their exploitation didn't seem to go beyond a one-time gimmick, whereas Blackwater and Waste Management are using New Orleans as a way to expand their business model something local to something they can apply nationally. In factiness, I may dump Carlyle for Motorola or some telecommunications company. but, it's a work in progress, so who knows, eh?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:04, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I think I found the ideal education corporation: Ignite! Learning I will be editing the notes in the next few dasy in between editing what I feel is the best argument for supporting the writers' in their strike, Jelly Roll Morton. Thanks for your help!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:14, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Ext Link I added the external link to the poll that I forgot to add to the notes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:44, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Poll Do you think it prudent to have a part 2 so we can have an Emmy-related question? BTW, Esteban said Tony Bennett stole Stephen's Emmy!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:56, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't watch the Emmy's. If you and Esteban left something I can freem on the talk page, I'll add it.--Pro-Lick 18:03, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Aug 18 Daily Poll Shouldn't it say "kill rescuing mine workers" instead of "Die rescuing mine workers"!???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:19, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :I was thinking more in terms of sacrifice for God & Country. The 3 rescuers that died.--Pro-Lick 19:31, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, I was hoping to catch you before more people voted in case it was a typo. My bad.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:36, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Wonkette Just an FYI, Wonkette has a link speculating about a possible First grandchild, with pics!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:08, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :I swear that I was going purely on gut instinct.--Pro-Lick 16:35, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::I thought that too, but figured since she was a republican, she'd just get a safe and legal abortion, but hey, I bet there are a lot of people who thought the same thing...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:07, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Happy One Year Anniversary According to the wikia stats page, August 5th is your anniversary. Congratulations! I guess we have to make a medal or award or something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:09, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :I'm not really into anniversaries. It's important we keep look'n forward and stay the course.--Pro-Lick 18:33, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ::I still feel a One Year Mission Accomplished is appropriate.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:36, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :::Since you put it that way. Maybe Stephen can do the show in a flight jump suit with "Wikiality Accomplished" over a huge flag in the background.--Pro-Lick 23:57, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Daily Polls Just out of curiosity, did you want to be the Official Wikiality.com Poll Smoker? You seem to have a real knack for it. And your questions come from a wider variety of topics than mine.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:35, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :I added one for July 8, 2007. I posted it around 6pm PST, but if you want to change it before 24 hours is up, go for it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:23, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::I accept the office of poll director.--Pro-Lick 02:36, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :Thank you. I take it you don't like the title of "Poll Smoker". LOL. Okay, I will leave the updating up to you. Like I posted before, I already did one for July 8, but you can post another one when you feel it's time. :If you need any help, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:47, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::Archive I forgot to mention that I have been trying to keep just the current week's questions on the main poll page. The previous week's questions were archived on the following Monday or Tuesday. I made the link for the next archive, which you can copy/paste old questions into, or I can do it if you want.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:28, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :::I was planning on a rolling 2 week archive, always having at least 5 days worth of questions up, never more than about 14.--Pro-Lick 01:24, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, that explains why you didn't archive them! BTW, I made a blinking Dick animated gif: Image:DickBlinker1k.gif--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:32, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Looks Like It's Working? I see that it's finally back up! Wow.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:56, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :So far. Some browser quirk with edit appearing, but otherwise, the votes are sticking.--Pro-Lick 16:02, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Poll Dude! You deleted all the votes! This stupid poll thing is so sensitive, it thinks when you correct spelling (or change anything) it erases everything!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:19, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :I think I need to cry on Barney's fur. Won't an undo/rollback to the question get the poll results back back?--Pro-Lick 05:26, 3 July 2007 (UTC) I think it will.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:20, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm sure you meant that your gut told you it definitely would welcome home the fallen hero.--Pro-Lick 07:47, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Now The Bush Admin is Wikilobbying? WTF!? Do you have a link?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:57, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :If you mean the Daily Poll question I suggested, compare and contrast (from Johndroe): *His bio on the White House Web site *Wikipedia's echo chamber :Probably not intentional wikilobbying. More like reality according to the lazy majority echo chamber.--Pro-Lick 03:10, 2 July 2007 (UTC) I thought you might have meant this--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:12, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Nice. A wikiliaty news source. Another based in the present as opposed to (or maybe including) the future: *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jay_Hein *http://www.whitehouse.gov/government/fbci/dir-hein.html Gordon Johndroe Do you think he would be considered a "current event"?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:38, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :He shows up a lot in the news, though indirectly via official quotes: 3166 hits in the google news. I forgot to link up wikipedia's glossy article on him that is pretty much a copy/paste job of the White House bio.--Pro-Lick 23:32, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::Also, quoted with regard to Supreme Court cutting and running and deciding to "hear" Guantanamo cases.--Pro-Lick 23:35, 30 June 2007 (UTC) So, he's the Erik Prince of legal issues.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:42, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :No, more like a human version of the Bush dog being groomed to one day achieve the greatness of Rove. He barks when told to bark. March on christian soldiers.--Pro-Lick 02:58, 1 July 2007 (UTC) IRC We now have an IRC channel, click on the "Live Tube Talk" link to the left and in the drop down menu, pick "#colbertology"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:27, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :I know, but I hate chit chat. I do have my tubes connected to the IRCs, however. If it's important, I'll do it for our country.--Pro-Lick 04:39, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :It is chit-chat, it's not urgent.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:43, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Wikinazis I am thinking that maybe all the pages for wikinazis should be sub-directories of the main wikinazi page. I think they don't deserve the attention, but people need to know about them, what do you think?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:39, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :If you mean technically, like wikinazi/NaziName, sure. Doesn't matter. If you mean sections on the page, that could result in a really big, difficult to navigate page.--Pro-Lick 23:49, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, backslash name is exactly what I was thinking. There are so many of them, they don't deserve too much Wikiality.com main page space!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:50, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::: :) On second thought it does matter. It forces their URL here to show their true vile nature, lack a tatoo or a branded mark on their head. You deserve the Attorney General job when Alberto moves to the World Bank--Pro-Lick 00:04, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ::Oh yeah! I didn't even thin...that's exactly what I planned!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:06, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Tawker Page We have tried to change the direction of the Tawker page to make him the victim of an insidious cult, Wikipedia. The cult has so overpowered Tawker that he is unable to think for himself. The "Tawker is a hater section" doesn't seem to work with the rest of it. Can you think of a way to make it work with the cult idea?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:35, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Ahhhh. I'll ponder and remove if the lord does not set me free.--Pro-Lick 18:20, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::I kept your language (for the most part) but moved it under the "meter" section as kind of a "how the meter is used" thing. Also, do you think we should rewrite Wikipedia to include the cult twist?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:16, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :::I think it's a funny twist to link to. Not sure how to use it just yet. But I did link Tawker through .net.--Pro-Lick 19:53, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! For both the link and the funny!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:00, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Email I emailed you. I've just been distracted or lazier than a TV watching donut eater.--Pro-Lick 02:48, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Big Day Coming Up Are you one right now?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:04, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Admin Board Please make sure you check out the new stuff on the admin board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:09, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Your speciality? Excuse me for butting in, but isn't this your area of expertise: United We Lick: America Tastes For Stephen? (there are at least two puns in that question, i think. it's pretty late, and i'm not that clever right now.)--thisniss 08:10, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :I'll take a look at it. I'm about a week behind on my Colbert watching, so my contributions will vary from any licking happening on the Report.--Pro-Lick 01:01, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, about that... I hadn't actually seen it either at the time the article appeared. Just saw the title and (obviously) thought of you. And because it was after 3 AM my time, it seemed necessary for me to let you know this. Someone once told me that I needed to learn to "exercise more impulse control." I punched him in the mouth, but I think he may have had a point. Anyway, I will try not to clutter your talk page with my sleep dep hallucinatory ramblings in the future.--thisniss 01:50, 8 March 2007 (UTC) China FYI The guy who started the Sheryl WuDunn page speaks/writes Chinese (I forgot which) and he did something really funny which I will email you about...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:12, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :My wikiality email still doesn't work (or I haven't figured out how to make it work). So, if necessary, use yahoo.com codename halliburton_shill.--Pro-Lick 17:14, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Uploading Sound Files You have had success before with doing this, and I wanted to know if you could review two files I tried to upload, and see what is wrong with them: * Media:Gong1.ogg * Media:Gong.ogg I followed all the steps and now nothing works. If it doesn't work for you, do you think you would be able to find a gong sound file and upload it for me? thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:58, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :I think if you remove the colon in front of "Media" it works, but the user still has to click the link, it won't autoplay. --El Payo 16:19, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::They both downloaded and would have played (regardless of the opening colon) except that they are actually MP4 files, not OGG. Some players are smart enough to ignore the extension, others are not. El Payo is right, and hopefully will remain right, in that media files don't autoplay like on myspace or other sites. One of the advantages of wikipages. I'm doing a quicky convert on your files and will upload as Gong1a and Gong1b.--Pro-Lick 16:05, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, thank you. I don't know what I did wrong. But thanks for fixing it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:35, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Images Not Showing Have you noticed a lot of images not showing? I found a few this weekend, and at first I thought it was an IE thing (it showed up on my Mac) but then some didn't show on my Mac! Anything happening weird for you?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:18, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :No, nothing obvious yet. Unless Anderson Cooper turns out to be there after all (the image was called For_Parody_Use.jpg or something like that, so it's doubtful). I heard that Wikipedia recently got dedicated image servers, so if Wikia is sharing, it could be some server thing.--Pro-Lick 01:28, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, that one was deleted, the guy uploaded a new one, but obviously forgot to link to the new one. Well, keep an eye out...it seems to be a problem.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:36, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Condom That page used to have a picture/YouTube link to Stephen's demo on how to use a condom. Do you know where that went? On the internet, not the page...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:53, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :No. The previous link went to a youtube red message saying whatever it was violated their terms. I'll search and ask and see if somebody has the video up somewhere.--Pro-Lick 23:07, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::OK, I just thought maybe you knew, 'cause it was so funny...thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:09, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Jimmy Wales Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I merged what was in the "Jimbo Wales" article into your Jimmy Wales one and then rebuilt the redirects (Jimbo, etc) so they would point to "Jimmy Wales." I guess there are some times to have duplicate pages, but mostly they irritate me, so I'm generally trying to merge the ones I find. However, if this is annoying (specifically in the Jimbo case, or as a general habit), please let me know. Also feel free to cut the poem from the Jimmy article - that and the pic were all that were in the "Jimbo" one. I strongly feel you should keep the pic, though. It's very... truthy.--thisniss 07:18, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. My general philosophy includes keeping articles as unwordy as possible, so merging the redundant stuff next to cleanliness. I also linked the poem in external sources. Another part of my philosophy here is to keep articles free from resentment and cynicism, use external sources ot link to reality so non-it-getters can connect the balloons.--Pro-Lick 15:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::I feel our general philosophies are very much in line. The poem felt problematic for me, so I'm really glad I wrote to get your opinion. It hadn't occurred to me to just link it. If the pic really bothers you, too, you shouldn't keep it on my account. I just figured people would be evenly divided on whether it spoke "for" or "against" Jimbo, and so it was fair and balanced. :)--thisniss 15:58, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Steinem Kissing Cook Pic Very funny, I don't suppose you are going to find the thought bubble one, with Stephen fantasizing about Jane Fonda?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:15, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :I have it and will add.--Pro-Lick 22:24, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :: --El Payo 22:59, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Very nice. I captured a different one, so added it any way:--Pro-Lick 23:38, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :That one is awesome. --El Payo 00:58, 4 February 2007 (UTC) "F" I think someone started doing a page for each letter of the alphabet, that's why that was there.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:06, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :And I'm going to start undoing it. :> It's really excessive. Not to mention something a wordinista would do.--Pro-Lick 01:10, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I thought they were kinda cute, but do me a favor stop saying it is not Colbert or Wikipedia related! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:12, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::Done. It is officially a wordinista terrorist assault on our wikiality homeland. ;)--Pro-Lick 01:23, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Have you checked this? The Alphabet--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:42, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Thank you. I'll work off of that and help it become a more American page. I am interrogating each letter page independently and not auto hanging them.--Pro-Lick 01:48, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::The letter war is officialy Mission Accomplished.--Pro-Lick 02:41, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::Now that you have accomplished that mission, your tour of duty has been extended...a greatful nation thanks you for a job well done! You are a hero!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:49, 28 January 2007 (UTC) m-w vote Sorry about that, I totally missed it, thanks for catching it--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:56, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :I'll only hold it against you for 3 parsecs if you don't vote for me as WOTY.--Pro-Lick 18:35, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::We can only vote once.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:40, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Important Message There is an important message for you at the bottom of our Wikiality talk:Admin Board. Be sure to respond, ASAP!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:04, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Yes, that was the one, thanks for responding.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:43, 11 November 2006 (UTC) 2006 Truthiness Awards Just wanted to let you know a few of us admins were working on the 2006 Truthiness Awards and wanted your input too (since you are also an admin). Change or add whatever you feel is needed directly on the page or in the talk page, thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:36, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Admin talk Board I created a new talk board for Admins: Wikiality talk:Admin Board. We can use it for discussing admin stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:29, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Winning Featured Articles I had to block a winning Featured Article and revert edits made after it won. Do the rules state a Featured Winner gets sysop blocks? I could not find that rule, but I feel it is appropriate.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:40, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Please do not put Abraham Lincoln as a feature yet There is a problem with the voting.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:20, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :No problem with here. I voted not yet.--Pro-Lick 04:22, 27 October 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you, it seems some high school kids got their friends to vote for their article to get it "Featured", I have more details here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:47, 27 October 2006 (UTC) FYI I created some templates for saying hello to new users, and inviting them to nominate/vote for "Featured" articles, and warning new users against vanity and vandalism, here are the names: * "hello" saying hello to new people, directing them to helpful pages * "vote" directing the new people to the Features voting page * "warnv" (warning-vandal) * "care" when minor vanity is added to a page * "warnvtyp" for a new page that is completely vanitized and pwn'd. (BTW, there is a template called "pwn" for blocking vandals). Check them out and make whatever changes you see fit. ::Also, I tried to create another tag where I tried to use Bush's "Bring 'em on!" line, but the ;language is tortured, its called "beo" (bring 'em on). The inspiration for this tag was the Ann Coulter nomination. What if everyone agrees that she needs help. We should have a way for everyone to work on it to bring it up to the truthiness code. (btw, Truthiness Code would be a good idea for an article...). Right now I have the target category for the "welcome" template and "beo" as "Please Edit". Drop me a line with your thoughts...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:48, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Adding pics to Labor Unions That is really cool of you to do that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:21, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Thank you, Mr. WTEDDB. The quality core is there. May as well pull it up by its bootstraps so it can show off its union built Hummer. Nominating/Voting for "Featured Articles" Hey, don't know if you've heard but we now have a way for people to nominate and vote for articles to be "Featured" on the Main Page, Talk:Featured Articles.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:20, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Good Morning I am sure you heard (or saw) Dr. Colbert mention us last night on the show, so we have been very busy. I just logged on, so I haven't checked the logs to see if we got hit for the 1am repeat...thanks for all your reverts...I see you've been busy too...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:00, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Aren't you an admin? I thought you were an admin...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:37, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :No. I didn't want to be accused of using my super-powers for taking naked baths with young christian boys in hot saunas. If you could use more admins, I'll email uno and demand immediate WMD access.--Pro-Lick 22:44, 19 October 2006 (UTC) ::Needing admins is not the issue, I think you have earned admin status.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:30, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :::Speaking of which, I just made you an admin.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:34, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::::LOL, ok, I'll try to use it only for the good of our corporation. I'm very honored.--Pro-Lick 20:47, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Apparently I made a mistake, I was supposed to also make you a bureaucrat as well as a sysop, so now you are both!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:54, 25 October 2006 (UTC) IP Blocks I did block IPs the other day, but I thought I was being careful. Weston is a good guy, he is just new and might not have known to post in the summary what kinds of edits he is making. It was my fault, and I apologized. i just hope we can put this behind us and work together as Americans to fight against the terrorists. Sorry if I blocked you, too. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:31, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::You've never blocked me. You do, however, have my full support to use whatever means necessary to fight the terrorists. Sometimes a wikialitist must be willing to put their life on the line. None of these pussy block and runners.--Pro-Lick 05:37, 14 October 2006 (UTC) You Sir, Have Been Awarded... (Truthiness Monkey award moved to User page) Congratulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:08, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Screen caps Nice screen caps. That's gonna be the thing that helps get this project looking good... and the better it looks, the more enthusiastic people are going to be.... a little aesthetic goes a long way. Good work! Cheers, Liberty 18:32, 5 August 2006 (PDT) :Thanks, but just grabbing from Wikipedia. Unless it's something Wikipedia, or someone on Wikipedia, explicitly claims rights to, we can bring anything over there over here. I do have screen caps I can add too, and will eventually. :If you're the site owner (admin/sysop), don't forget to delete all those "on wheels" articles and ban whoever is creating them. It's a troll that wanders from Wiki project to wiki project with a motivation about as well thought out as a papa bear segment. Wikipedia ::God I wish I were a sysop. Unfortunately, the only sysop there is believes that the best way to build this site is to not put any effort into preventing vandalism whatsoever. The theory goes that if there's no resistance, vandals will get bored. Trouble is, people with actual talent for satire and Wiki assembly (templates, pictures, all the good stuff) will quickly get tired of watching their work fall to shit, or seeing it have to share space with meaningless crap articles, and will leave. If there aren't admins willing to delete and rework crap and block vandals in the next 24 hours, I'm done with this. Hopefully we can get it on track. Liberty 00:37, 7 August 2006 (PDT) In this wiki, there is no such thing as meaninless crap articles, you guys just dont get it do you?Sultangris 01:29, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :::It's worth a shot. Wikipedia continues to have vandal problems (I'm even one of the banned), so why not test it. As long as the sysop is willing to do a lot of reverting so the people with the talent don't get tired/frustrated. Or maybe one of the talented will have a solution. It's a free market here, right? ;)--Pro-Lick 00:49, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Ha, you got banned from Wikipedia? You seem to be humming along rather productively over here. What'd you do, vandalize Jimbo? (Or is it a touchy issue? :-o ) I do hope you're right. A completely lawless Wiki does seem like it could be pretty frustrating.... Liberty 01:25, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :::::Irritating, not touchy. Via IRC chat, I met admins who had become irritated and were taking extended leaves. No vandalizing. More along the lines legal loopholes in Wiki-law and being vandalized by those that were actually trying to enforce wikiality. I used the same name here I used on Wikipedia.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Pro-Lick--Pro-Lick 01:39, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Your edit to the Wikipedia article was excellent. - 81.179.69.230 03:09, 6 August 2006 (PDT) :Thank you. I've had extended experience there and found Colbert's analysis truthy in that eery satirical way. If you (or anyone) is an actual admin on Wikipedia, I could contribute there too. For now, I'm blocked and limited to Wiktionary.--Pro-Lick 00:49, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Gaycaps Great screencaps, been trying to pepper articles as I go along with some as well. Do you happen to know what episode that 'Transitive property of gayness was from? I missed that one, and need to find it on YouTube, looks brilliant. ComebackShane 01:20, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :11/30/05. I added 2. Lots more stuff worth capping on that episode.--Pro-Lick 01:39, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Satire? You guys satire nothing; even left to your own devices, the only things you say are regurgitated from the mouth of Stephen Colbert. You don't get to copy a good satirist and then claim you are one because of it. I don't think you guys understand that this site itself is the satire of wikipedia, not a site with articles that satire wikipedia. There's a fine, but very important, difference. Bruno 02:27, 7 August 2006 (PDT) You make very good points, however i dont think these retards will ever get it...Sultangris 02:28, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Yeah, sorry, we don't get it. Maybe Uncyclopedia can provide you with the it-getters you need.--Pro-Lick 03:11, 7 August 2006 (PDT) No, they're the same as you. Only, instead of just limiting articles based on comprehensiblity and the amount of people who understand them, you're also trying to limit it to Stephen Colbert related subjects. Bruno 03:26, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Whereas we are trying to turn this into something more then just a crappy rip-off of Uncyclopedia with Colbert overtones...Sultangris 03:27, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Why are you still here? We're all retarded. Sorry about that. Guess you'll have to figure out how to create your own encyclopedia and get all your friends and fans to help out. Have fun. I'm sure it will be easy for 2 people as smart as yourselves. I wish we could be as smart, but we're all gut.--Pro-Lick 03:53, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Why would we leave? Were doing exactly what the creator of this site wants, and if i might point out, we were not the ones who first complained. So if you dont like our style, Fuck off bitches.Sultangris 03:59, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :LOL. Us retards like to have someone to talk to. Thanks for staying.--Pro-Lick 04:03, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Why would we leave? All you're doing is editing our stuff, which is fine and in the spirit of the site, or marking it for deletion, which is fine, because it won't ever happen. To quote the admin, People may post whatever they like as long as it doesn't break any law or is completely offensive to everyone... ie tubgirl/goatse type things. So far, I haven't posted anything remotely similar to tubgirl, and I haven't broken any law. I just seem to be annoying you and Liberty. Bruno 04:11, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Bruno and Sultangris are dead on. Some people just don't get what the purpose of this site is. - 81.179.69.230 00:28, 8 August 2006 (PDT) Jimmy Wales Hello, Pro-Lick! I notice you turned my page on Jimmy Wales into a redirect to Wikipedia. This article is true and correct, although it is a "Truthiness" version of the truth tainted by the fact that I'm the screwed-over younger brother, and thus I hate the guy. Anyway, I switched it back to the Truthiness version. Please don't re-re-redirect. Thank you! User:Johnny.wales :Hi, Johnny. The problem is that it's more like something taken verbatim off of uncyclopedia. In fact, I think it was. You can link to that if you want via an external section, just don't copy it onto here. It's like an article resentful of Wales, not satirical. I'll try creating something that will make Jimmy wince and you grin. Or you can try again, but this is not uncyclopedia. This is reality as it exists or might realistically exist on The Colbert Report, within Colbert's gut.--Pro-Lick 20:25, 7 September 2006 (PDT) Sexual Freedom League Pro, I understand you initiated this article at WikiP -- Are you following the AfD? Tide was turned in its favor. doggies 03:31, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ummmm, since you didn't answer, I'm guessing you're not really interested, but both Paul Krassner and Margot St. James are looking into the situation. If the Wikipedia hall monitors piss them off, I might be able to coax them to write some first-person stuff for wikiality. doggies 10:06, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :I thought you were trolling. It doesn't ring any bells. If this is a NAMBLA type thing, maybe you need to look for a SouthParkapedia site.--Pro-Lick 10:30, 10 August 2006 (PDT) Not hardly. SFL was 60s counter-culture. Berkley campus, mostly. But I guess it wasn't you that authored it. I thought somebody said it was your sock. My mistake. doggies 19:39, 24 August 2006 (PDT) Iraqi Sand What was wrong with me reverting Iraqi Sand back to Weapons of Mass Destruction? That was the original topic until vandals moved it... --Paranoia 09:23, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Have you given up on me? Please tell me you haven't and are still loyal to my site. You were a great contributor and did a lot for the community. :I definitely haven't. To be honest, I'm simply trying to motivate some much needed change here with regard to page moving and anon editing. Limiting page moving to admins is essential. Stopping anon editing may be able to wait for a while yet. You also might want to consider that wikia offer. This site is getting way too slow.--Pro-Lick 09:35, 29 August 2006 (PDT) ::Well that's been done for a while. No more anon anything, moving pages is limited, and a few other changes. ;) :::It seems to be working well. Lot less of the hard to correct vandalism and the article count continues to grow even during a 2 week vacation for the journalist that changed the world. And I've been contributing, even helping with banal things like cleaning up articles so their truthiness shines while still adding new stuff. I shall continue. :P--Pro-Lick 15:41, 12 September 2006 (PDT) GoldCrayon? Did I miss something here? He doesn't have anything other than 2 contribs. :Maybe. His 2 contributions really amount to 1 vandalization of the Barry Manilow page. Click the diff on the user contributions page or for your convenience: GoldCrayon's contribution--Pro-Lick 19:58, 11 September 2006 (PDT) ::GoldCrayon has been banned for one month, warned that the next vandalism will result in permanent ban.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:24, 15 September 2006 (PDT) :::You are a kinder, gentler American.--Pro-Lick 08:54, 15 September 2006 (PDT) ::::I find it is easier to ban than delete, I just hope the people who are given this courtesy understand that...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:09, 15 September 2006 (PDT) Dane Cook It isn't Comedy Central spamming anything. It is my take on the George Bush of comedians. Tahnk you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:53, 12 September 2006 (PDT) Thank you for the award I love the smell of truthiness feces in the mid-to-late-afternoon.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:39, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Google Bomb Thank you, that was much better than the stuff others have added on that page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:08, 24 September 2006 (PDT) :Applied your philosophy on that one. Rather than delete, I decided to let them have it and provide them some more background so that, hopefully, they won't continue to recklessly bombard us and other sites.--Pro-Lick 19:33, 24 September 2006 (PDT) ::I haven't been to colbertnation since I've become addicted to Wikiality. So, I would never have known about it. I just don't want to scare potential contributors with too much banning.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:40, 24 September 2006 (PDT) GOP Tags Thank you for the note about the lack of truthiness in the new tags. I am working on making a trying to prevent the picture from being used for any other purpose than for it's original design.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:17, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Mark Foley pic Changed the pic to a more famous photograph of the esteemed child protector. I hope this meets with your approval.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:16, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :As long as it's not going to get somebody that doesn't get much face time confused with Foley. I know, most people already know what Foley looks like now. But if they see a photo that they have no clue about, they might actually think, maybe that's what he looked like once. Consider how seriously the ColbertNation board took the Breaking News about Colbert being on SNL. Maybe we can work Woodward in elsewhere. The face changing things seem too uncycylopedia at times. Going into t--Pro-Lick 01:09, 10 October 2006 (UTC)he land of just goofy nastiness, which tastes of resentment, which makes us appear like the assholes and lunatics.--Pro-Lick 23:34, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::But, but, if I can't be an asshole and lunatic online, where can I be an asshole and lunatic? HUH?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:51, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::: :) On somebody else's Internets tube online. There's no shortage of intersecting asshole-lunatic tubes. Be a Colbert type of asshole here, be a lunatic asshole someplace else.--Pro-Lick 01:09, 10 October 2006 (UTC) The wikip*dia thing Hey, this is a really good point - kind of like the thing I was saying about our always linking through "Our Glorious Stephen" rather than "Stephen Colbert." Could be a coincidence or based on some other reason, but since my "Our Glorious..." fix, we've gone from the bottom of the Googles page 3 to the top of page 3 on a "Stephen Colbert" search. So... will you put the "wikip*dia" linking question up on the admin board, b/c that's the prefered spelling in all references on this site (like "nucular"), and we should probably figure out if we want to sacrifice google rank for the joke, or how we can work around it. Thanks! --thisniss 15:26, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :You nailed it, Thisniss. Definitely not conincidence. It's why Wikipedia admins spend so much time worrying about google bombing. We definitely need to avoid un-bombing ourselves by getting too tricky. It's one thing to title a page that way, but then using it as a link name screws the google out our truthiness.--Pro-Lick 19:48, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Resolution Thanks for the Complaints resolution. I wasn't trying to get all wikipedal-retentive, I just wanted to make sure that any future visitor to that page knew what went down. I don't necessarily care if we post what actions were taken (though in this case maybe a little public shaming is good for him) - I just think it's important to let people know that we do attend to things in our own way. I don't know. My approach to the "admin" thing is to try to balance "I'm here to help" and "don't fuck with us." Anyway, I'm glad you're around more these days. --thisniss 06:28, 22 May 2007 (UTC) happy shillsday the Google told me thishttp://news.google.com/nwshp?hl=en&tab=wn&ncl=1126926221&topic=b, and it made me think of you. some real top shelf shilling in that first piece. ahhh, news cycles. how easily manipulated they seem to be. anyway, enjoy! no one will remember tomorrow. --thisniss 20:09, 28 January 2008 (UTC) IMPORTANT! Hit me up on email, webmaster -@t- wikiality dawt com or webmaster -@t- thesopranos dawt com It's very important. We are moving away from wikia to my own server and I'll need all the sysops help. Please pass this msg along to watchtv and the others. --Dauno 16:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Spreader of Untruthiness This guy has been spreading a lot of untruthiness around. Must be a liberal vandal or something. I fixed all the untruthiness, but I'd consider banning him. Do it for Baby Jesus. Forums? On the page Colbert nation/Message Boards, I'm wondering why there's only one link out of all of them on that page. Is it possible if someone could change it or if you could tell me where they are because I would love to know. Opalgirl1000 02:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Opalgirl1000 Actually, I wasn't asking if I was allowed to add more links, I was wondering if you knew the links to the other forums Eg Stephen, The Man, Stephen, The Media etc because I would love to contribute. I'm fairly new here so I wouldn't know where to go that's why I asked you why there was only one link on the Colbert Nation/Message Board page. And one more thing, I'm assuming a croco-bear is a mix between a crocodile and a bear, because if so, that's just unholy and would make the baby Jesus sad. Opalgirl1000 06:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Opalgirl1000 Thanks for the help! I highly apprieciate it! Opalgirl1000 08:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Opalgirl1000 Left u query on my talk in what way r u associated with wikipedia, how many edits do i need 2b administrator, is there higher position ConservaBox why? Oset• 22:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Because linking to them increases their The Google rating resulting in more searches finding them. Link to stuff you want people to find. Like Wikiality or ColbertNation.--Pro-Lick 07:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) EFF and Electronic Frontier Foundation There's two pages now, what do we do? Linking Wiki Site To Wikiality Enquiring Newbie wants to know. I signed up to Wikiality a few days ago (The most Trusted SIte on the Intertubes) And Tonight I launched the start of something that will change the Colbert Nation Forever (The REAL Colbert Nation- Not to be confused with THE Colbert Nation Forum On the bad side if the Internet tracks) So I Got it well under way, as well as my profile here at Wikiality linking to my SIte in progress- But, Wikiality is not even showing that http://cuoltertsfortruth.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lucid_Dreamer is a site that I am following. And I swear that I am not wearing my invisibility cloak. Can You help? Thanks. Lucid Dreamer 09:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- : So Cuolterts for Truth is a Colbert quotation wiki and you'd like Wikiality to link to it? I thought we had a quotation area here, but if not, link me to some sample pages on it so I can get a feel for its quotiness. As for showing what you're following, I think that's limited to the particular wiki site you're on. Do you have other user examples that show them following other wikia.com sites? I could help get a group cry going at them so we can get the private education we need.Pro-Lick 18:16, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- : : Hi Pro-Lick- Thanks for the response! : Cuolterts For Truth is not just ANY Colbert Quotes Page.... ! I see it as the one stop place to finding resources for all Colbert Quotes. (I haven't seen that on Wikiality- and deff. haven't seen the "Cuolterts" on the Wikiality. You see, by the year 2016 the word quotations will be replaced by the word Cuoltations and those specifically quoted by Colbert as Cuolberts. (I thought EVERYONE knew this) And since you obviously didn't know yet- (This being a future event and all, you couldn't possibly have known- So- I accept your apology. )(Hee Hee) So... back to my problem at hand... since I am from the Future and I'm not real familiar with the Wiki's ancient linking and coding methods, let me start off slowly... Since I have decided to introduce these Cuoltations early in your time stream (Due to the unexpected Nuclear meltdown in Japan, which will ultimately extend to the Gulf of Mexico, Creating the Spilled oil from last year to reappear as a rampaging Giant Monster of Goo that devours everyone in its path, causing a time flux in the time stream, the Birds and fish will then soon develop a strange global psychosis after which, they will turn on mankind like monsterous creatures from a cheesy B-Rated Horror flick from the 50's, and join the monster of Goo in it's rampaging slaughter. The Monster's and nature's only weakness are Cuoltations. You see, Without the Cuoltations.... God Help Us. Mankind is doomed. (Unless Jon Stewart is there as a back up plan) So, without any further ado, here are the linkages you asked for. ( I was actually trying to see if the links were working since it didn't seem to be working when I tried linking My Wikiality site to My Wiki site.) I am hoping that you could offer a confirmation as to whether the linkages are working. And now that I think about it, My Wiki might need some fleshing out first (Hope that makes sense! And Thanx in advance for any help you can offer) My Wikiality Start Off Page http://wikiality.wikia.com/User:Lucid_Dreamer [[http://cuoltertsfortruth.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lucid_Dreamer| Cuoltert Intro Page ]] http://cuoltertsfortruth.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lucid_Dreamer Cuoltert Wiki (Definition) http://cuoltertsfortruth.wikia.com/wiki/Cuolterts_For_Truth_Wiki Lucid Dreamer 20:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- : Maybe it's because your futurality exposes my nowiness, but I'm not grasping the sense of cuoltertsfortruth. I set up some pages on it. Grade them (imagining a future page with more Colbert quotes) so I can get a better grip on Cuoltert. *Scalia quotes *corporation quotes *Mexicans quotes : I could support a wiki with actual quotes of Colbert along with well-identified and sectioned-off future quotes of Colbert reported back through extradimensional tube travel.Pro-Lick 03:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : : : ____________________________________________________ : Hmmm... I would say that my Futurality and your Nowiness are about on target. I have added a bit more- I liked your added input. Infact- I seem to remember you from something that happened in the fall of 2018... I'll get back with you if I think of it. : Lucid Dreamer 22:34, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Adopting Abused and Neglected Wikis While browsing the other day- I came across a couple of "Stubs" (is that what you guys call them?) Wikis that have too much Randomness and Too Facty (In my timeline I simply call it too much Bullsh@t) So, I kinda took it upon myself to do a little editing. Is that Kosher? I don't have a blanket of forms to fill out do I ? I didn't see where Baby Jesus was asking for it, so I thought it was cool. I've been working on Lewis_Blackand Rabbit And I found a few more that I'm thinking about adopting as projects. Lucid Dreamer 01:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC)